cKIT is a single transmembrane, receptor tyrosine kinase that binds the ligand Stem Cell Factor (SCF). SCF induces homodimerization of cKIT which activates its tyrosine kinase activity and signals through both the PI3-AKT and MAPK pathways (Kindblom et al., Am J. Path. 1998 152(5):1259). cKIT was initially discovered as an oncogene as a truncated form expressed by a feline retrovirus (Besmer et al., J Virol. 1986; 60(1): 194-203). Cloning of the corresponding human gene demonstrated that cKIT is a member of the type III class of receptor tyrosine kinases, which count among the family members; FLT3, CSF-1 receptor and PDGF receptor.
Mice that are mutant for cKIT have shown that cKIT is required for the development of hematopoietic cells, germ cells, mast cells and melanocytes. In the human, cKIT loss of function may lead to deafness and de-pigmentation of the skin and hair. A number of gain of function mutations for cKIT have been described in various cancers. Such cancers include gastro-intestinal-stromal tumors (GIST), acute myeloid leukemia (AML), small cell lung cancer (SCLC), mast cell leukemia (MCL) and pancreatic cancer (Hirota et al., Science 1998 (279):577; Esposito et al., Lab. Invets. 2002 82(11):1481).
Because of these preliminary indications that cKIT was an oncogene, an antibody was generated that identified cKIT as a marker of AML (Gadd et al., Leuk. Res. 1985 (9):1329). This murine monoclonal, known as YB5.B8, was generated by using leukemic blast cells from a human patient and bound cKIT, which was abundantly expressed on the surface of the AML cells, but did not detect cKIT on normal blood or bone marrow cells (Gadd et al., supra). A second cKIT antibody (SR-1) was generated that blocked the binding of SCF to cKIT and thus blocked cKIT signaling (Broudy et al., Blood 1992 79(2):338). The biological effect of the SR-1 antibody was to inhibit BFU-E and CFU-GM growth, and based on this evidence, suggested using it for further studies on hematopoiesis or tumor cell growth (Broudy et al., supra).
In further cancer studies, investigators found that treatment with Imatinib, a small molecule inhibitor of cKIT, would significantly reduce proliferation of GIST cell lines. However, Imatinib treated cells become resistant over time due to secondary mutations in cKIT (Edris et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA, Early On-line Edition 2013). However, if the GIST cells were treated with the SR-1 antibody as a second therapeutic, there was significant decrease in cell proliferation, and a decrease in cKIT expression on the cell surface (Edris et al., supra). Thus, a naked SR-1 antibody was efficacious in addressing the problem of Imatinib resistance in human GIST lines, suggesting that an Imatinib/anti-cKIT antibody combination may be useful.
Antibody Drug Conjugates
Antibody drug conjugates (“ADCs”) have been used for the local delivery of cytotoxic agents in the treatment of cancer (see e.g., Lambert, Curr. Opinion In Pharmacology 5:543-549, 2005). ADCs allow targeted delivery of the drug moiety where maximum efficacy with minimal toxicity may be achieved. As more ADCs show promising clinical results, there is an increased need to develop new therapeutics for cancer therapy.